Interferon- .beta. is a representative factor as the biologically active factor, for example, the tumor cytotoxic factor which is produced by human-derived fibroblasts. This is a glycoprotein which is secreted by the fibroblasts, when the cells after cultivation are harvested and stimulated by polyI-poly C or Sendai virus. It has been clarified that the protein has various physiological activities besides its anti-virus or anti-tumor activity. A fibroblast-derived tumor cytotoxic glycoprotein designated as CBF is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-146293. A tumor growth inhibitory factor (INF) with molecular. weight of 35,000.about.45,000, which is purified from the culture broth of fibroblasts derived from human tissue, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-33120. Furthermore, a tumor necrosis factor-like substance which is purified from the culture broth of fibroblasts, a fibroblast-derived necrosis factor, FNF, and a biologically active substance with cytotoxic activity, which is produced by animal-derived fibroblasts and has a molecular weight of 40,000 to 60,000 and an isoelectric point value of 5.0.+-.0.5, are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-56131, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-1872, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-103021, respectively. In addition, all the primary amino acid sequence and cDNA encoding the amino acid sequence of a tumor cytotoxic factor, which is obtained from the culture broth of human-derived fibroblasts, with a molecular weight of 36,000.+-.1,000 and an isoelectric point value more than 10.5 are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 64-10998.